


Unfair Affair (I have no idea what to call this, that'll probably change later)

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oh gosh where will this go?, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Toffee decides to marry Moon Butterfly so she isn't randomly married off, But runs into some issues.Boy, doesn't this sound cheesy? I promise it isn't that bad, probably.





	1. A Mission Destined To Fail Before It Even Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I have found absolutely no fanfictions of Moon and Toffee, so here you are! I'll continue "A Commissioners job is no childs play" don't worry. 
> 
> Sorry for a short introduction chapter, I tend to do that.

"I just don't know what I'll do." Complained Moon, pacing back and forth outside of the castle grounds.  
"You have to worry about this now? You're only fifteen! Marriage should be the least of your worries." Toffee leaned against a tree beside her, his arms crossed in irritation that Moon wasn't allowed to have a free childhood.  
"You know I do! If I don't start trying to find someone my parents will marry me off to some guy I don't even know. Would you really rather that?" Her head tilted to further her point.  
Toffee sighed, his tail lightly lashing. "Well, no, but.."  
Moon stepped up to him, "And you," she poked his snout, "are going to help me find someone!" She grinned.  
"What?" He looked thoroughly taken aback. "Moon, I can barley step foot near the Butterfly Kingdom, let alone be your wing man, walking down the streets announcing the future queen of Mewni being desperate for a husband." He smirked at her and she glared.  
"Fine, don't help me, I didn't think you'd want to anyway." She lashed her hair and walked away from him towards the castle but was quickly stopped as he skidded in front of her.  
"Wait, wait, I'm only kidding. Fine, I'll help you, but how can I go strolling through Mewni without anyone realizing we're secret friends? You know it could start war given the tension between monsters and mewnis already, along with your parents past with Eclipsa."  
"How about you secretly follow me around, giving advice or suggesting people?" Moon suggested.  
"It's worth a shot." Toffee replied, holding out his hand to her, "C'mon, m'lady." He winked.  
Moon rolled her eyes, but smiled and accepted his clawed hand in her own. 

 

"So, what do I do?" Moon asked, sort of harshly dusting off her blue dress and nervously stroking her white hair as she stood in the Butterfly Kingdom town center, while Toffee crouched behind some barrels uncomfortably, muttering about how he should've thought this through more.  
"Toffee?"  
"What? Oh, right, okay uhm.. Are you uh I don't know, attracted to anyone here..?" He hadn't realized how strange this sounded until now.  
"Uh, not really? How do I know if I'm attracted to someone? You're older, you should know this." She mumbled.  
"Yeah by a year! Just go up to... That guy." He pointed at a man buying a bread stick from a booth.  
"Okay.." Moon took a breath in and confidentially (not so confidentially) stepped towards him. "Hello, I am Moon Butterfly, princess of the Butterfly Kingdom, and I was wondering if you'd like to marry me and bare my children?"  
Toffee faceplamed.  
The person gave her an incredibly odd look.  
"I.. Uh... I'm female... And married." They said, shoving bread sticks into their purse.  
Moons face turned beat read and she quickly walked back towards Toffee, head hung in shame.  
Toffee stared blankly at her when she glanced up at him.  
"It'd be ungentlemanly if I laughed at what just occurred." He said with hardly any emotion. Moon, however, started to crack up in laughter, having to hold onto one of the barrels not to fall over.  
Toffee laughed with her.  
"This entire situation is a mess." She said once she caught her breath.  
"Yeah, it is. While you were courting that lady," that earned Toffee a glare, "I was thinking and, when did you say you needed to have a boyfriend by?"  
Moon was curious as to why his eye held a glint, "By the end of the week, my family is holding a party in celebratory of my future wedding to appease the kingdom so they don't fear that there won't be a king as well."  
Toffee nodded, "Okay, well, if we keep this charade up you'll be marrying some fancy man fresh out of Reform School for Wayward Princes. So, I propose the idea that I marry you."  
If Moon had been drinking water she surely would've choked.


	2. Advance The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Toffee have problems getting to her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, sorry! The next will be longer <3

Moon gawked at him in shock. "....What?"  
"Would you rather we try to find someone else within a week?" Toffee asked.  
"....kind of?? Yes?? I mean, don't feel offended or anything, it's just kind of weird?" Moon couldn't believe he'd really suggested this.   
"Wow, I'm hurt." He said jokingly, "Only for now, it'd keep you out of the main focus for a while until we think of another way out of this."  
Toffee hadn't expected such a conflicted look. "It wouldn't be that bad, would it?" Toffee said, concerned, "We can try to find someone else if you really want to-"  
Moon sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll do it, but it's your fault if we get accused of not really being together." She grinned. "And if you start an entire war."   
"If it takes fighting a war for us to date, it will have been worth it." Toffee said, grinning in return.   
Moon shook her head and laughed softly, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the castle. 

"Oooh, we don't have castles this big in Septaris." Toffee admired, looking up at the large castle curiously.   
"Yeah, it's okay." Moon replied nonchalantly, dragging Toffee inside quickly. "Remember, we have a week to keep you completely secret, which may be kinda hard." She said as she drug him down the red carpetted floors towards her royal bedroom.   
"What? Keep me secret? Why?" Toffee said, worried.   
"Because!" Moon stopped to turn around and look him in the eyes, forgetting their height difference, "I want to see the look on my mothers face when she thinks I don't have a boyfriend. But behold!" She pointed dramatically at Toffee.   
The lizard stared at her in silence. "....that is a horrible plan."  
Moon groaned, "Okay fine, but we at least need an entire week to figure out how to make it not look obvious that we're dating."   
Toffee thought about this for a moment before nodding, "Yeah.. I've never had a girlfriend before."   
"What about that one girl? The one with the slime?"   
Toffee gave her a horrid expression, "I wouldn't refer to that thing as a she, I don't know what it was."   
Moon giggled, "Well, at least-"  
The sound of metal clanking stopped her in her tracks.   
"The castle guard!" She screeched, shoving Toffee into a nearby room and slamming the door. 

A man in a suit of armour approached Moon, "Miss Princess Butterfly!" He unrolled a scroll, causing Moon to glare when he looked away but smile anxiously as soon as he looked back, "I am here to inform you that the dinner is now tomorrow instead." He bowed, "Have a good day madam!" He quickly left before Moon could yell or even say a word.   
She didn't plan to anyway, she just stood there palely, slowly turning and opening the room door.   
Toffee, dusting himself off, walked out. "Was it really nessasary to shove me?" He mumbled, but then noticed her distressed look. "I'm fine, really."  
"I know you are, it's not that.. I was just informed that the dinner moved to tomorrow instead."   
"Oh..we, we'll just have to practice like we're dating tonight I guess." Toffee said uneasily, although unsure as to why.   
"Yeah, okay." Moon seemed to relax, "let's head to my room we don't want anyone else knowing you're here yet."   
Toffee nodded and followed her down the hallway, looking at the pictures of all the older queens, stopping when he reached Eclipsa and her monster husband.   
"Who's this?" He asked curiously.   
Moon tilted her head back to see, "That's Eclipsa, one of my grandmothers from a while back, she married a monster but that's really all I know." Moon shrugged.   
"At least now we know for certain people won't think it's weird when we get married for the time being." Toffee shurgged.   
"Come on before someone else notices us." Moon pulled him along quicker. 

Moon sat down on her bed and grabbed her wand off her bedside table, pulling a book out of her shelf and into her hand, quickly flipping through it.   
Toffee stood on the center rug awkwardly, his tail swishing as he looked around the unfirmiliar room. Moons room was full of small unicorn figurines, dressers, her bed, wardrobes, a makeup station, and a picture of her beloved goat Chauncey.   
Moon glanced up from the book at him, "Well?" He instantly looked over at her, "Are you going to sit down and look at this book or not?" She halfly instructed rather than asked.   
"Oh, uh, yeah." He walked over to her bed and sat down, close enough to see the book but not right beside her.   
"So what is this?" He asked.   
"It's, conveniently, titled 'How to convince your parents you're secretly dating someone you aren't in one night since you have a party tomorrow.'"  
Toffee stared blankly. "Wow. Convenient."   
"Yes, very." Moon nodded, flipping through more pages. "Ah! Here. Okay so there's steps on what we do."   
Toffee leaned closer to get a better look. "What does step one say?"   
"There isn't a step yet, it says flip to page 396 if it's a monster, like a werewolf, or page 83 if it's a mewman." Star flipped to page 396.  
"Here we go.. It says, 'you are doomed'.. Oh. Well. Uh." She looked up at Toffee.   
"Uhm, let's try page 83?" He suggested.   
"Okay, uhhh here we go! Step 1......"


	3. Knights just shouldn't knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name was supposed to be clever, oops. 
> 
> Moon and Toffee prepare for the dinner and Toffee gets shoved off the bed but I'm sure he's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this hasn't been updated for a bit, I know this chapter is short but I wanted to post it to say this story is definitely NOT dead! ^^ the reason I may not post often or haven't been is because my Betta Fish have all gotten ick (I own 7) and I've been having a horrid time helping them. I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed, I get my best ideas at night but I'm so tired when writing that grammar mistakes happen. Hope you enjoy and I love and appreciate the people who for whatever reason enjoy the awful things I try to write! <3

"Stand close to each other." Moon looked at the page in confusion.   
"That's it?" Toffee asked.   
Moon scooted closer to him before replying, "That's all it says."  
"Huh."   
"I don't know what I was expecting from a book written by Glossaryck." Moon shrugged tiredly.  
"Then what do we do?" Toffee asked, looking down at Moon beside him.   
He wasn't expecting her to yawn instead of replying, slumping over against him and closing her eyes, "We'll.. Uh.. We'll uhm.." Moon, being as tired as she was, couldn't form sentences, "Figure it out in the morning.. Or something."  
"Moon! You can't sleep yet we only have tonight-" but Moons breathing already slowed.   
Toffee silently glared although she wouldn't be able to tell, but she suddenly grabbed onto his arm and snuggled closer.   
Toffee, face now quickly heating although he was reptilian, sighed as he realized there was no escaping this. 

"Moon! Moon quickly wake up!" Toffee yelled quickly while shaking her awake the next morning.  
"What???" She cried, opening her eyes to glare at him in utter displeasure.   
"Someones coming." He hissed softly.   
Moon's eyes went wide, if her parents or any royal knight found out Toffee was here now they'd both be dead. Moon had to set up the greeting of Toffee perfectly for her parents to except him, and the way to do this was to DEFINITELY not be seen alone in here bedroom without a valid explanation.   
There was a knock on the door.   
"Princess Moon! You must get prepared for the royal dinner." Said a voice outside the door sounding very similar to the knight from yesterday.   
Moon, still shocked and trying quickly to come up with a plan, continued to ignore the knocks increasing in volume and Toffees distressed look and whispers.   
Finally, the door opened, and that's when Moon clicked back to reality and did the first thing that came into her mind.   
She shoved Toffee off the bed onto the other side and then stared at the door as it fully opened with a terribly guilty expression.   
"Princess? Are you alright?" Asked the knight.  
"...yeah... Yeah." Moon nodded, her anxiety leaving slowly.   
"Ah.. Okay? But Princess, the dinner, you must prepare and then go and get your boyfriend," Moon blushed vibrantly, "Or we could take a chariot to get him for you-"  
"NO." Moon said fearfully.   
"...Alright, miss Moon, just be sure to get ready for the dinner." The knight, thoroughly confused, awkwardly stepped out of the room and shut the door. 

As soon as the door was shut, Moon took a deep breath.   
"Well. That could've gone worse." Moon said aloud to no one in particular, almost forgetting she'd shoved Toffee to the floor seconds before.   
"Yes, maybe for you." He groaned, sitting up and brushing off of dark pink suit.   
"I'm sorry." Said Moon, worried. "Are you hurt?" She scooted over to him and began inspecting his face.   
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He smiled, pushing her hands away.   
"Okay, good, because I don't know how you'd go to a dinner with broken bones, but I'm sure we'd manage either way." She giggled, grabbing her brush off her desk and gently combing through her hair.   
Toffee was again put in the awkward position of standing in the center of the room, and he felt the need to start some kind of conversation since it was unusually quiet.   
She was combing her hair, that could be a good topic, right?   
"Your uh..your hair looks very nice." His tail swished uneasily.   
Moon tilted her head back from the chair she was sitting on, "Thank you?" She smiled although slightly confused.   
"Moon what time does the dinner start?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"12:30, why?" Moon replied.   
"Uhh because it's 12:25 now." Toffee said.  
"What!" Moon leapt up and ran into her closet, shutting the door and quickly putting on a light blue dress with small rhinestones around the white frill, before running out and dragging Toffee out the door.   
"We gotta go!" She said as she raced down the hall.   
"Wait, wait!" Toffee skidded to a stop, stopping Moon as well. "I can't just walk in there, I don't even know what to say!"   
"Improvise!" Moon said, drastically pulling him along again.   
"Have you ever seen me improvise?!" He asked as she stopped in front of the dining room door. "Nope," She turned back towards him, "But I'm about to."


	4. Marriage Isn't Some Kind of Fun Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Toffee present their marriage proposal to her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamboree is another word for festival btw.  
> Also Festivia is one of the queens, she's mentioned in "Star and Marcos guide to every dimension" and I'm pretty sure she's not moons mom, from what I've read I think Solaria the monster carver is, but I didn't use Solaria for problematic story plot and other obvious reasons as to why she wouldn't be okay with the marriage unlike Festivia (monster CARVER)
> 
> This chapter does slightly mention alcoholism and honestly I don't know a lot about it except for like basic things, so I'm really sorry if this bothers you! I can try to change the chapter if it does so. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you read please leave comments, they let me know whether or not people actually want to read this and sometimes I'm even given ideas for future chapters! Feel free to leave ideas if you'd like to and I may use them :)

Be be sure to read the entire note before continuing it's kinda important I guess? Thanks!

\----------------------------------------------------  
The room was empty as the two sat down at the table, Toffee looking as if he was mentally dying on the inside. "Your parents are going to kill me." He really hadn't thought this through.  
"Oh please! It'll be perfectly fine." Moon crossed her legs on the table and leaned back in the chair.  
"That's easy for you to say, you aren't your parents enemy's son asking to marry her daughter." He quipped at her.  
"If you're really so worried why don't you just-"  
Suddenly there was a loud, unnecessary sound of a trumpet and the kitchen doors opened.  
"PRESENTING QUEEN FESTIVIA."  
Into the room stepped a beautiful woman with long dark grey hair wearing her finest blue and white gown and magenta shawl, her heels of the same color clacked against the wooden floor in distaste.  
"Is this really necessary? I'm only having a dinner with my own daughter." She asked with a sigh.  
The knight with the trumpet quickly left the room, not wanting to get in trouble.  
Toffee and Moon were completely frozen as Festivia sat down across from them, she looked very tired and hadn't seemed to yet register that Toffee was there.  
"...How was your day, mother?" Moon said quietly.  
"Mine? Oh, you know.. Same as always." She looked out the door she entered in with a longing. "Being Queen isn't all it's cracked up to be, you're really tied down and-"  
Seeing the look on her daughters face made her close her mouth. "Ah, sorry dear." She shook her head slightly at her own babbling. "Sir Camelot! Bring me a grape wine, please."  
The knight they'd met twice now, both at inconvenient times, dashed into the room holding a goblet. "Here you are, my que-" he dropped the goblet and gaped at Toffee.  
"Uhhh..."  
"Camelot? What's wrong?" Festivia asked.  
"I- I hate to ponder you with unnecessary questions but uhm.. Are you aware of the monster sitting beside your daughter?"  
Moon and Toffee both flinched at 'monster'.  
"Huh?" Festivia seemed to snap to attention slightly as she raised her head and looked over at the both of them.  
"Oh, yeah." She said as if this was completely casual, "I noticed. I apologize for not greeting you properly.. As you can probably tell I'm not very awake at the moment, I had a long day of signing over the rights of castle Avarius " She chucked softly.  
Moon and Toffee both laughed nervously.  
"Welcome to the Butterfly Kingdom, I'm Festivia Butterfly." Festivia held out her hand.  
Toffee glanced over at Moon who silently urged him to take it, so he reached out his own hand.  
But before either of them could properly shake hands, a large, rather tall man rushed into the room holding up what appeared to be a small gecko of some sort.  
"DARLING LOOK!" He held the struggling reptile in Festivias face by it's tail. "I'VE CAUGHT THE RARE FURNO GECKO! I HEAR THEY MAKE EXCELLENT SPICY SOUP!"  
Festivia didn't appear to have registered this until seconds after the man had already pulled out a hunting knife and killed the gecko right there on the dining room table, Toffee starring in utter horror.  
"That's.. Great.." Festivia said. "Jamboree, dear, could you not kill the species of our guest."  
"What? Oh-" He turned his attention to Toffee and Toffee was sure he saw the look of death himself in Jamborees eyes as he took a goblet off the table.  
"What was this meeting about again, Moon?" Festivia said after a few silent seconds, either not noticing or choosing not to comment on Jamborees sudden anger.  
"Ah- well- it uhm-" Moon struggled to get out the right words to not make this sound as bad as it actually was.  
Toffee didn't want to put her in the spotlight of this mess, and it was his idea anyway. With a nervous flick of his tail he began, "Well uhm Moon told me that eventually she'd need to get married and since me and her are dating it only makes sense that-"  
Jamboree choked on his wine, yelling, "WHAT?" with wine still in his mouth.  
Even Festivia seemed surprised, but not by much, as if she expected this.  
"I am NOT letting some monster from Septaris marry my daughter!" Hissed Jamboree.  
"He isn't from Septaris, father!" Moon stood up, "Right, Toffee?"  
"Uhh... Yes. Yes I am not from Septaris at all." He said, totally unconvincingly.  
"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Jamboree yelled. "CAMELOT, YOU TAKE THE DOGS AND GET HIM OUT!"  
Camelot dashed into the room, two large boarhounds at his sides, bounding around him joyfully.  
"Y-Yes sir."  
And with that, he led Toffee away from the castle. 

"You're getting an arranged marriage, Moon. Festivia we're leaving." Said Jamboree.  
Festivia looked over at Moon with an apologetic expression.  
"NOW, Festivia!" Jamboree lead her rather forcefully into the next room. 

Moon groaned and slammed her head onto the table.


	5. The not so suitable Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I'm alive

Moon lay on her desk table, running her hand across the smooth surface in almost a trance-like way. She was bored, upset, and downright annoyed. She hadn't seen Toffee since the cold rejection of her father, she hoped he was alright, but really she wasn't doing any better. Moon wasn't looking forward to her pure-blood picked husband in any way at all, she refused to even think about getting to know him, let alone falling in love. At least with Toffee she could've joked about how terrible her situation dating Toffee would be, but now she'd probably be stuck with some brave man who never joked at all. A quiet, timid knock at the door alerted her from her painful thoughts, it creaked open slowly. "Honey, dear?" Festivia called, entering the room. Moon glanced up at her, "Yes, mom?" Festivia looked at her sadly, "Well.. Uhm.. I know.. After the past week you've been sulking because of what your father said and I.. I just wanted to say.." Moon looked slightly hopeful, "Yes?" "Your father found a suitor that he thinks will be perfect please come downstairs in a few minutes looking relatively happy." She shut the door rather fast, clearly not wanting to witness her daughters dismay. Moon rolled her eyes, "Jee, this should be fun." Wand in hand, Moon left the room and made her way down the hall. "P-Princess Moon!" Camelot cried, skidding infront of her before she could enter the dining room. Not in the mood, she attempt to walk past him, but he stopped her every time. "Can you please move?" She growled, starring down at the rather short knight compared to herself. "Cannot do, miss Moon! I must present you to your suitor like any princess, and matter of fact, queen would gladly have happen any day." "You're kidding me, right? Do you know what kind of snobby impression that would give him?" Moon gawked at him. "Well.. I.. Uhm.." The knight paused to think about it, and while he did so Moon snuck past and entered the dining room. Sitting on one of the many gigantic chairs bordering the extremely unnecessarily long dining room table was a small chubby boy looking terrified as he ate a chocolate bar. Moon sighed quietly, oh boy, here we go. "Uhh, hi!" She greeted, perky smile hitting her face. The boy looked like he was about to fall out of the chair by how quickly he leapt to his feet, hitting his hand on the table. "P-Princess Moon! Hi! Yes! Hello I uhm! I'm River nice to meet you!" He rubbed his pained hand before holding it out for her to shake. Moon gently took his and shook it. "Are you okay?" She asked, gesturing to his hand. "Y-Yes, I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" He laughed nervously. "...Right." Moon nodded, "So, did my dad give you a long list of things we must do?" River looked dumbfounded, how did she know? Moon giggled, "He does that a lot, he's very prepared for.. Everything." River smiled. "How about instead... We go to the forest of certain death!" Moon grinned. River looked horrified. "B-But Moon, that's a forest where death is almost certain!" "Exactly! It'll be exciting!" "...Yeah." Was all River could mumble before Moon was dragging him off.


	6. Forest of certain Reptiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short journey into the forest of certain death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are any of you excited for the movie? :D I sure am!   
> Warning: a small scene with blood but that's really all

River desperately clutched his arms around Moons waist as they rode a warnicorn into the Forest of Certain Death.   
He was going to die today, he knew it. 

The further the warnicorn walked, the darker the forest around them grew.  
Soon, seeing the path was almost impossible, and they used the sound of frogs in the nearby swamp to guide them.   
"M-Moon.. Are we lost?" River trembled.   
"Uhh, no! We're just.. Not sure where we are." She corrected not-so confidently.   
"Great.." River rolled his eyes.   
"It's okay, I have my wand, it can light the way-"  
Suddenly a loud, ear piercing roar split the soft sound of the frogs, a gigantic winged shadow flew overhead.   
The unicorn reared up and threw Moon and River, taking off somewhere deeper into the forest.   
There was a loud thud and the sound of flapping wings as several trees collided with each over, tipping over and hitting the ground with a slam.   
"River, we need to run!" Moon cried, pushing him into the forest.   
"No, wait, Moon! My fathers a hunter and I picked up a few things, never run from dragons! They smell fear and their predatory instinct will kick in." He said, taking her hand, "It's okay, it'll be okay.." He assured her. 

The dragon shoved trees easily out of it's way before stopping infront of the two teenagers.   
It stood fiercely, it's head lowering to level with the two of them.   
River stared at the dragon, his hand raising slowly.   
The dragon shook it's body, scales shaking like chain link armour, it's ears parking curiously before touching it's nose to Rivers hand trustingly.   
River let go of Moons hand to hold the dragons head, stroking it softly.   
"See? Moon, here, you try." He took her hands and slowly removed his own until she was holding the dragons calm head in her hands.   
"This is amazing!" Moon smiled, turning to look at River.   
Except he wasn't there.   
"River..?" She said quietly, looking into the black depths of the trees shadows. 

"MOON! STAY BACK!" Suddenly, Toffee leapt from the brush in armour, metal sword in hand as he slashed the dragon across the back of it's neck, instantly beheaded in Moon's hands. 

Moon didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react as she watched, horrified, as the dragons blood seeped through her fingers, it's eyes still looking so full of life.   
React suddenly kicked in and she dropped the head, screaming.   
Furious, she turned to Toffee, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed at him.   
Toffee looked completely taken aback, sliding the sword quickly back into it's rose colored scabbard. "I- But Moon, it was attacking you! I wanted to save you!" His tail curled around his legs in fright. "I'm sorry.." He looked away from her eyes and back to the dragon, looking sadly at it's now drained lifeless eyes.

Moon took a deep breath, "I-It's okay.." She looked up at him, smiling softly, "I missed you, I'm so glad we get to meet up again! My dads been keeping me inside all week and- Man I have so much to tell you." She rambled.  
"Shh, Moon, we'll find more time to talk about this when we aren't in the middle of the forest of death. Come on, I know the way out." Adjusting his archery quiver, Toffee held his hand out for Moon to take.

Moon reached out when suddenly the pounding of horse hooves made her jump.  
"MOON! We were so worried!" Cried Jamboree, climbing off his warnicorn and racing to Moon, holding her in his arms.  
A small army appeared behind him, Festivia following. "Moon!" She said joyfully.

Jamboree, stilling holding Moon rather tightly, slowly looked up at Toffee before yelling, "YOU!" and leaping forward, sword withdrawn.  
Toffee was quick to react, colliding his sword with Jamboree's.  
"Dad! Stop it!" Moon said, grabbing his arm and yanking the sword from his hand, throwing it behind her.  
"Moon! What is your problem!" Jamboree hissed at her.   
"What's YOUR problem! You can't accept me and Toffee being together, you can at least let us stay friends!" Moon said, infuriated.   
Jamboree stared at her for a moment, jaw snapping shut.   
"Toffee! Come on!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling roughly. 

Suddenly River walked out of the forest, looking rather frightened.   
Toffee glared at him but Moon looked worried, letting go of Toffee and rushing over to him. "What happened to you? I'm so sorry I didn't immediately go look! I got sidetrack by my dad trying to commit murder."  
"What."  
"That's besides the point, are you okay?!" Moon vigorously searched his face for any signs of pain.   
"I-I'm fine.. I just.. Uhm.." River glanced over at Toffee who hissed at him, River quickly turned his attention back to Moon, "I uh, found a really rare butterfly and it reminded me of you and I wanted to show you." He nodded as if to confirm this was a fact to himself.   
"Oh, good.. But why are your covered in dirt-"  
River clapped his hands together and walked over to Jamboree, "OKAY! I'm ready to go home come on Moon."   
"Oh uhm, okay.." Moon trailed behind, glancing at Toffee with a sorrowful expression.   
The soilders rode away, Jamboree and Festivia in the lead. 

Moon broke away from the army and ran over to Toffee, "I'll meet you by my bedroom window, stand at the base of the castle okay?"   
Toffee nodded as Moon ran back to rejoin the group.


End file.
